harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Caairo11/ciąg dalszy
PONIŻEJ DALSZY CIĄG AFERY W BARZE ROSMERTY, CZYLI KONSEKWENCJE. 1.7 - Gdzie są wasze różdżki ? – cicho zapytał Dumbledore. Siedział wyprostowany w fotelu za swoim biurkiem, a przed nim stali Horacy Slughorn i Silvanus Kettleburn, profesorzy wykładający eliksiry i opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami w Hogwarcie. W tej chwili jednak nie wyglądali na profesorów żadnej szkoły. Obaj rozczochrani, w wymiętych szatach, z podkrążonymi oczami. Na prośbę Dumbledora Minerwa McGonagall wyciągnęła ich z Baru Pod Dwiema Miotłami bladym świtem, tuż po tym, jak w końcu zasnęli. Przegoniła ich wrzaskami i odrobiną czarów przez błonia, wprost do gabinetu Dumbledora. Zanim się zorientowali, stali przed nim czując się jak pierwszoroczniacy przyłapani na ściąganiu. Slughorn przełknął ślinę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko niewyraźnie coś zamamrotał. Kettleburn wojowniczo potrząsnął głową ozdobioną malowniczo poskręcanymi długimi włosami, lecz gdy spojrzał w oczy Dumbledora jakby go zmroziło. - Ano właśnie nie wiem, Albusie – wyszeptał. Albus Dumbledore bez słowa otworzył szufladę biurka i wyciągnął z niej dwie różdżki. - Uczniom kazałbym dokładnie wszystko opowiedzieć i patrzyłbym, jak palą się ze wstydu. Na uczniów może bym nakrzyczał, nastraszył ich, a na pewno zdrowo im nagadał. Zamilkł na chwilę. - Powiedzcie mi, bo nie wiem, co mam zrobić z profesorami szkoły, którzy zachowali się tak, jak wy wczoraj? Ciszę, jaka zapadła po tych słowach, można było kroić nożem. Dumbledore westchnął i jednym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował dwie duże szklanki pełne wody. Horacy i Silvanus chwycili je z powietrza i obaj jednym duszkiem wypili wodę. Szklanki napełniły się ponownie do pełna, Slughorn już powoli zaczął pić swoją, Kettleburn tylko pociągnął łyka. - Zawiesisz nas ? – zapytał. - O, nie – odparł Dumbledore – które to by było twoje zwieszenie, Silwanusie ? Pięćdziesiąte ? - Nie przesadzaj – odparł lekko urażony Kettleburn – dopiero 47. - Dopiero 47 – powtórzył za nim Dumbledore – no, tak, nie ma się czym przejmować. Kettleburn jakby się skurczył w sobie, gdy to usłyszał. Dumbledore wstał, machnął różdżką i w rogu gabinetu zmaterializowały się dwa fotele, które z furią podcięły nogi obu profesorom, wykonały już z nimi trzy wdzięczne obroty po czym znieruchomiały. - Niezłe – mruknął Slughorn. - Dziękuję, Horacy – odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore, po czym wstał i zaczął się przechadzać po gabinecie. Wszyscy w Hogwarcie wiedzieli, że jego Dyrektor – jak to kiedyś określił pewien szóstoklasista przyłapany na nielegalnej produkcji i dystrybucji amortensji – „myśli nogami”, a wtedy gdy spaceruje, nie wolno mu przeszkadzać, czyli przerywać myślenia. Dumbledore stanął w końcu przed fotelami. - Kiedyś moja cierpliwość się skończy. Wtedy nawet nie będę z wami rozmawiał. Wtedy wywalę was obu czy pojedynczo ze szkoły, zabiorę emerytury, a wasze portrety namalowane przez Irytka umieszczę w talii czekoladowych żab z odpowiednio złośliwym komentarzem. Kiedyś to ja wytnę wam taki wredny numer, po którym znienawidzicie mnie, szkołę, Irytka i owsiankę. - Dlaczego owsiankę ? – zapytał odruchowo Slughorn. - Bo tak ! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore – lecz po chwili dodał już bardzo cicho – Kiedyś. Ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Obu uwięzionym w fotelach delikwentom widocznie ulżyło, ale zanim zdążyli coś powiedzieć, Dumbledore się uśmiechnął zza okularów połówek i z wyraźnym zadowoleniem dodał. - Ta bezsenna noc była jednak dla mnie owocna – wymyśliłem wam kary za ten najazd na bar, które długo popamiętacie. A teraz zabierajcie różdżki i idźcie naprawić bar, bo Rosmerta już coś mówiła o odszkodowaniu. 1.10 - Albusie, może już im odpuścisz ? - O jeszcze, jeszcze nie. Ale skoro się tak usilnie za nimi wstawiasz, dostaną już tylko jedno zadanie – odparł Albus Dumbledore patrząc z uśmiechem, jak profesor Minerwa McGonagall krzywi się na wzmiankę, o wstawianiu za dwoma podpadniętymi profesorami. - Kiedy ? Od tygodnia dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore, nękał profesorów Slughorna i Kettleburna „zadaniami”. Po ich pijackim wyczynie w barze Rosmerty postanowił wymyśleć taką karę, która tym razem długo zapadnie im w pamięci. Zaczął więc dawać im „zadania”, które mieli wykonać na terenie całego Hogwartu. Chociaż zwykle wyglądały na proste i nie mogące trwać długo, zwykle okazywały się nieco bardziej skomplikowane i zabierały im całe dnie. Dwóch największych obiboków z grona pedagogicznego szkoły widywano więc na korytarzach, inwentaryzujących obrazy i spisujących historie postaci na nich, odnawiających zaklęcia ochronne szkoły, próbujących namówić Irytka do nieużywania sprośnych słów w obecności uczniów (to zadanie okazało się największym fiaskiem - gdy Slughorn i Kettleburn wracali wściekli dobrze po północy do swych pokojów po pogoni za Irytkiem w podziemiach, ten radośnie wykrzykiwał kilka nowych przekleństw, które od nich usłyszał) czy też odpowiadających na wszelkiego rodzaju pisma przychodzące do szkoły. Wprawdzie podczas spisywania historii Sir Cadogana z portretu na 7 piętrze wpadli w histerię i postawili się Dumbledorowi, jednak dyrektor był nieugięty, ciągle powtarzając, że już niedługo kara się skończy. Wieczorami spotykał się z Minerwą McGonagall i przy lampce sherry opowiadali sobie nawzajem, co tam się dzisiaj działo, a potem wymyślali nowe zadania. Oboje czuli się, jakby płatali kolegom figla, jak za swoich szkolnych lat. Tyle, że McGonagall, jak zawsze sprawiedliwa, trochę się już źle czuła – wyznaczane uczniom przez nią kary były zawsze proporcjonalne do zawinienia. Dumbledore miał jednak w tym „dręczeniu” opoi, jak to określała McGonagall, ukryty cel. Pragnął zatrzymać w Hogwarcie obu profesorów przez kilka dni wakacji, aby ukryć ich przed pewnymi osobami, które usilnie ich poszukiwały. Dumbledore miał bowiem swoje źródła informacji, o których nie wiedziała nawet McGonagall. Ktoś bardzo poszukiwał dojścia do nauczycieli Hogwartu, a Slughorn i Kettleburn byli jedynymi, którzy w tym roku zamierzali podczas wakacji Hogwart opuścić. Dumbledore nie zamierzał ich wypuścić, dopóki nie dowie się, czy nie grozi im żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Gdyby powiedział o tym swoim nauczycielom, ci natychmiast, z czystej przekory, wyjechaliby z Hogwartu. - Myślę, że jutro. Masz już odpowiedzi od wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków ? 1.12 W gabinecie Dumbledora panowała ponura cisza. Ponurzy byli jednak tylko Slughorn i Kettleburn, którzy wyniosłym milczeniem chcieli zademonstrować, co myślą o dyrektorze szkoły, na którego polecenie pół dnia ustawiali stojące na korytarzach zbroje tak, aby pasowały do wiszących na ścianach obrazów. Albus Dumbledore w przeciwieństwie do nich był w wyśmienitym humorze. Po przeczytaniu rano listu od pewnego właściciela sklepiku na ulicy Pokątnej miał już pewność, że może pozwolić opuścić Hogwart obu niesfornym profesorom. Miał dla mich jeszcze jedno zadanie, ale czuł, że bez względu na konsekwencje, odmówią jego wykonania – tak dla zasady, żeby pokazać, że mają prawo wyboru. - Panowie, uważam waszą karę za zakończoną. Silvanus Kettleburn wydał z siebie głośny okrzyk przypominający ryk osła, którego ktoś pociągnął za ogon, zaś Slughorn tylko westchnął i natychmiast sięgnął po karafkę z rozkosznie bursztynowym płynem. Rozlał go w trzy szklaneczki. - Albusie, następnym razem po prostu poderżnij nam gardła, skutek będzie podobny, ale będzie mniej bolało – mruknął. - O, myślę ze nie będzie następnego razu, Horacy. Mam jednak jeszcze do was jedna mała prośbę. Obaj profesorowie znieruchomieli. - Jak małą ? – zapytał Kettleburn podejrzliwie. Albus Dumbledore chwilę spacerował po gabinecie, sącząc whisky. - Pomóżcie Minerwie, ostatnio jest taka zapracowana, nie zajmie wam to wiele czasu … Horacy Slughorn powoli odstawił szklaneczkę na stolik, spojrzał na Silwanusa z krzywym uśmiechem i powiedział - A nie mówiłem, że na koniec zostawił najwredniejszy numer? 1.14 Kiedy Dumbledore powiedział jej , że Slughorn i Kettleburn mają jej pomóc – w ramach pokuty za zajście w barze Rosmerty – Minerwa McGonagall ucieszyła się, bo zbliżał się nieuchronnie początek nowego roku szkolnego, a ona miała bardzo pracowite wakacje. Dumbledore pomagał jej w kwestiach organizacyjnych mniej niż zwykle, ciągle gdzieś znikał i wracał zasępiony. Na niej spoczywał cały trud zorganizowania zajęć na cały rok, a wcześniej – dopilnowania, żeby wszyscy uczniowie, zwłaszcza pierwszoroczniacy, dostali w porę zawiadomienia i listy niezbędnego wyposażenia. Propozycja Dumbledora spadł jej wprost z nieba, bo dwa dni wcześniej szkoła dostała zaproszenie na zwołany przez czarodziei andorańskich XI Nadzwyczajny Kongres Tajności. Czarodzieje z Andory byli maniakalnie podejrzliwi i o organizowanych przez siebie, zawsze nadzwyczajnych, kongresach, informowali w ostatniej chwili. Ponieważ na I Kongresie Dumbledore nieopatrznie pozwolił wybrać się Dożywotnim Tajnym Przewodniczącym Kongresów Tajności, nie wypadało nie wysłać jakiegoś przedstawiciela – bo Dumbledore po dwóch godzinach obrad I Kongresu cichaczem wymknął się z namiotu, w którym trwały obrady i w te pędy teleportował się do Hogwartu. Po przybyciu oświadczył McGonagall, że kongres odbywał się na pustyni Gobi, w wielkim namiocie, a miał służyć większemu utajnieniu pewnych kwestii, które w opinii organizatorów są takie tajne, że nie mogą innym powiedzieć, czego dotyczą. Dla zachowania tajemnicy Główny Strażnik Wielkiej Tajemnicy Andory bez ostrzeżenia przetransmutował wszystkich zebranych w gołębie. W efekcie wszyscy zbaraniali uczestnicy, już pod postaciami gołębi, dreptali po namiocie gruchając do siebie bez sensu, a gdy zarządzono przerwę podczas której podano groch, Dumbledore uciekł i przysiągł sobie, że nigdy więcej na takim kongresie się nie pojawi. I Kongres trwał 2 dni, w czasie których obradujący zmieniali się w gołębie, żmije zygzakowate, krzaki ostrokrzewu i jelenie. Podczas kolejnych kongresów ich uczestnicy znacznie poskromili paranoję organizatorów, co doprowadziło do tego, że X był tak nudny, że delegat Ugandy podczas czytania przez delegata Rumunii 122 stronicowego referatu na temat tajnego Utajnienia Tajności, składającego się prawie w całości z wielokropków i znaków zapytania, z rozpaczy podpalił własną brodę. McGonagall była na 5 kongresach jako delegat Hogwartu, jak wspominała łącznie wypowiedziała na nich 19 słów, w tym 11 razy „idiotyzm”. No, ale aby nie zrażać prominentnych czarodziejów z Andory, od setek lat obiecujących podać do publicznej wiadomości świata czarodziejów mityczny przepis na eliksir wiecznego szczęścia. Hogwart musiał wysłać swojego delegata. Profesor McGonagall to zadanie zleciła Kettleburnowi, a gdy przestał już wrzeszczeć, że nigdy w życiu i po jego trupie, zagroziła mu, że jak nie pojedzie, nie dostanie od szkoły funduszów na wyjazd do Etiopii, podczas którego planował w końcu rozpracować sposób układania zagadek przez tamtejsze chimery. Kettleburn oświadczył z godnością, że nie ulegnie szantażowi, kilka razy wojowniczo targnął czupryną po czym potulnie spakował się i poleciał rejsowym świstoklikiem na kongres, który tym razem odbywał się w podwodnych ruinach na Morzu Egejskim. Niemal cały bagaż jaki zabrał stanowiło skrzeloziele – tak na wszelki wypadek. 1.15.1 ' Uważany przez wielu nie znających go bliżej za wybuchowego szaleńca, tak naprawdę profesor Silvanus Kettleburn był czarodziejem łagodnym i nieskorym do przemocy. Tak myślał o nim niestety tylko jeden człowiek, to znaczy on sam. Stojąc na rozchybotanej łodzi wśród kilku innych, równie co on skonsternowanych czarodziejów z kilku krajów, patrzył na opływające żaglówkę duże ryby i układał w myślach kolejność wymyślnych tortur, jakim podda swojego dyrektora szkoły po powrocie. Rozważał właśnie czy podpalenie brody powinno być po ćwiartowaniu, czy też przed, kiedy z wody wyskoczył dorodny karp, który zawisł w powietrzu i wbił prosto niego swoje rybie spojrzenie. - Zdecydowałem się!- ryknął nagle Kettleburn, przekrzykując wycie wiatru w wantach- najpierw podpalę brodę! Stojący na pokładzie czarodzieje wbili w niego zadziwione spojrzenia, a gdy karp z pluskiem wpadł do wody, jeden z nich podszedł do Silvanusa, poklepał go po ramieniu i dał kawałek czekolady - Zjedz to, synku- powiedział sędziwy z wyglądu czarodziej w dziwnej, kolorowej szacie do kostek – to wprawdzie nie pomoże, ale przynajmniej zajmiesz się czymś rozsądnym zanim wszyscy tu zwariujemy. ' ''' '''1.18 -Karpie ! Albus, ich trzeba leczyć, rozumiesz ? No zrób coś, jesteś ich szefem przecież! – grzmiał Silwanus Kettleburn w gabinecie Albusa Dumbledora – Ciągle to podkreślają, a dumni są z tego, jak nie wiem co ! Albus Dumbledore chichotał, słuchając relacji swojego profesora Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami z Kongresu Tajności Tym razem andorańscy czarodzieje wrócili do starej tradycji i ukazali się reszcie zgromadzonych pod postacią dorodnych karpi, opływających statek, z którego delegaci mieli się deportować w podwodne ruiny. Ich przewodnik zażądał, żeby wszyscy delegaci nawzajem również przetransmutowali się w karpie, gdyż dla zachowania tajności obradować będą, pływając po ruinach – pod postacią karpi oczywiście. - Albus, ja nie wiem, co się dzieje w tym ich kraju, ale nie może się dziać dobrze, jak ich Minister Magii zatwierdza takie idiotyzmy. Karpie! – żachnął się Kettleburn – żeby jeszcze, no nie wiem, centaury albo gobliny, ale przecież ryby nie gadają! - To akurat sprytne – rzekł Dumbledore – skoro nie gadają, nie można ich podsłuchać, i zostaną zachowane warunki jeszcze tajniejszej tajności . - Taaa, nie dziwię się, że jesteś ich idolem – mruknął Silwanus Kettleburn – nadajesz się. Dumbledore znowu zachichotał. - No i co, transmutowaliście się ? - No co ty, cały dzień pływaliśmy po morzu, próbując im to wybić z głowy, ale się nie dało. - Bo co? - Bo nie odpowiadali… Horacy już wrócił ? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach